The Other Way Around
by yaybandnerd
Summary: okay instead of edward being the vampire. Bella is. please review. my first story so cunstuctive critism is greatly appreciated.!
1. welcome to forks

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT S CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.

Edward p.o.v.

Well here I am in a new city. Its so hard moving, I▓ve never wanted to move until NOW. I never knew my real parents but I was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan. He and my "mom" Renee were married when they adopted me because reason one, Renee couldn▓t have kids and they both wanted kids dearly. Reason two was of course; they knew my parents before they died - my parents died of pneumonia- and my parents asked them to take me. So they did but there marriage didn▓t work out so I lived with Renee my whole life until I decided only last week that I wanted to live with my dad. So I came to the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

"EDWARD!!" Charlie yelled. i a bit alarmed just knew i had already done something wrong an I haven▓t been here more than a day.

"Yeah?"

"Um did you forget you have school? You▓re already late!! Get down here now and go to SCHOOL!" Charlie said clearly mad and a little edge to his voice. He didn▓t want the town to think his boy was lazy.

I ran down stairs and through the door so fast I don▓t think Charlie blinked.

"Bye dad see you later" I called back at him who was standing in the door way of the house.

"bye." was all he said.

-----------

I pulled into the parking lot at forks high ready to begin or well resume my junior year. I ran as quickly as I could to the office. And that when I saw her the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was walking out of the office as I was walking in and she smiled at me WOW. A girl actually smiled and looked at me. That was a first in my life.

I walked up to the stubby lady sitting behind the desk and said "uh I▓m Edward Swan. I▓m New. And I uh, need my schedule."

"Aren▓t you a little late?" said Mrs. Gerald

"Yeah I know I▓m very sorry but can I have my schedule?"

"Well of course here you go and turn it in at the end of the day or first thing in the morning. First hour is almost over so i suggest you go run and get that slip signed by your first hour teacher right now."

"Oh yes okay. Thank you."

And with that I ran out of the office and towards building C wherever that is.

"Okay there▓s a, b, so now where is c?" I mumbled under my breath.

I was looking down at my schedule to see what my teachers name was when i ran into someone.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my head where I had hit them.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she said. That was the prettiest voice I have ever heard. And when I looked up there she was the girl from the office this morning.

"Yeah I▓m fine" I told her.

"Where are you too in a hurry like that?"

"Uh trying to find building c before first hour is over."

"Oh well your a little late sorry. Oh and by the way I▓m Bella Cullen."

"Oh well that stinks, I▓m Edward Swan."

"Well Edward seeing as you▓re new on the ground and are without a doubt lost. Would you like me to show you were your 2nd period is?"

"Uh sure."

"Okay well let me see your schedule."

"Okay here."

"Wow we have all but one class together. Want to sit next to me in science? We have that next. I need a lab partner and I think you do too."

"Um wow SURE!!"

"Okay then come on" 


	2. Science Class

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT NEWMOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.

epov

As we walked to science or should I say Biology II we hardly talked, but there was something about Bella I adored. I had a crush on a girl whom i have just met, how unbelievable.

"Edward," Bella said, "would you like to sit with me at lunch, my family isn't here today and I don't want to sit by myself."

"sure" was all I could think to say.

"Thanks. You know your not like alot of the other guys. They would have done tried to flirt with me by now, but you haven't. I like that, I like you." Bella said.

Wow Bella just said she liked me. I wonder what exactly she meant, she probably wouldn't tell me, she seems kind of shy. Even though that was pretty bold of her to say she liked me.

Finally we arrived at Biology II-room 201. When I walked in with Bella it seemd that every eye was on me, not because I was new but because I walked in and was talking to Bella Culen. After a moment I went to the teacher, who was a ruff looking old man, handed him my slip, let him sign it and I sat down next to Bella at the very last lab table in the room.

----------

bpov

As Edward sat down next to me I noticed Jessica walking over to our lab table.

"You must be new here, I'm Jessica Stanley." Jessica said to Edward.

"um, Hi." Was all Edward said.

Jessica turned to me and said with a rude abd hateful look on her face and a rude tone in her voice, "Bella."

Jessica then turned back to Edward and started telling him bad things about me, little did she know I can hear every word she is telling him. Half of the rude things like "she never has any time for anyone besides herself and her family," was a complete lie. I just didn't like Miss Popularity over here.

"So, what's your name?" Jessica asked Edward.

"Well, its none of your business." Edward said to Jessica

Wow I can't believe it Edward doesn't like Jessica, he didn't evern tell her jis name. Normally guys would be drooling over her. UGH.

I like Edward I wonder how he would react if I told him about me and my family.

"hmf" and with that Jessica marched away clearly mad.

------------

epov

That Jessica girl was kinda mean to Bella. All the things she told me, I couldn't believe she could hate Bella that much. That's why I didn't tell her my name, as far as I'm concerned the least she know about me the better.

"Okay class,"the teacher said,"today we are going to dissect frogs."

O no the last time I attempted to dissect a frog I messed up big time and ended up failing the whole assignment. I hope I do better this time, maybe Bella will help me get it right this time.

Soon after that thought I already had a dead frog in front of me.

Bella gave me the honors of holding the frog while she cut. Thank god was all I could think, but as she was cutting I let my hand slip and our frog kinda flew and hit the girl in front of us. I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could Bella.

Just then the girl tuned around to Bella and I and gave us a death glare, and then started screaming when she realized it was a frog.

Then the teacher, Mr. Little, came and asked what happened and gave Bella and I detention amd a visit to the principles office. I wonder how this is going to go down with Charlie.

And with that Bella and I got up and gladly went to see the principle, which Mr.Little didn't like all that much.


End file.
